Short trip
by victoriacorn
Summary: Not everything to fear is from the Go'auld. So much for the Colonel's cabin in the woods...
A sudden exhalation of energy from the giant metal ring broke the stillness of the wooded scene with a whoosh. The surface of the event horizon shimmered like a pool of water until the members of SG1 stepped through to the stone ramp.

As Major Carter moved directly for the MALP at the bottom of the ramp, the rest looked around at the pristine forest surrounding them.

Usually Daniel Jackson only found interest in ruins, architecture and people but he gazed up in amazement at the trees towering above him. "The MALP pictures didn't do this place justice."

Colonel O'Neill leaned back on his heels and pointed to a small clearing nearly a hundred yards away. "I could put a cabin right over there," he remarked. His eyes fell upon the Major's back as she bent over the MALP to exchange readings with her handheld device. "What do you think, Carter?"

Though he couldn't see her face, he knew the patient, indulging smile she wore. "I suggest we scout a little farther away from the gate before making any major decisions, sir," she replied.

"You're no fun." The Colonel frowned playfully and turned to the stoic Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

Knowing that his companions required a well-reasoned answer he spared another glance at the forest. "The environment looks promising but I must concur with Major Carter." He continued down the ramp with the anticipation that the Colonel would ask him to take point.

Carter straightened from her position by the MALP and looked back to the Colonel. Playtime had ended and she was ready to earn her pay. "Atmospheric readings indicted some level of industry so there must be some level of civilization," she reported.

Colonel O'Neill rested his P90 against his chest and met her gaze. A small sigh escaped him, the only indication of his disappointment. "Does that even give us a starting point or a direction to go?"

Before anyone could answer, Daniel said one word. "Hello…"

Everyone looked to the archaeologist to find him with his trademark expression of confused wonder. He looked off into the distance with his brow furrowed and his mouth open, almost like he was going to speak but the words had gotten lost. Each member of SG1 followed the target of his gaze.

Nearly a thousand yards away through the scant open spaces between the crowded trees they saw a giant man barreling through the forest in their direction.

Major Carter's eyes widened in surprise and her grip tightened around her P90. "Is that as big as it looks?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as frightened as she felt.

"If it looks like it's fifty feet tall," Daniel remarked, "the answer would be yes." He tried to disguise any fear he felt with humor. He squinted in the direction of the oncoming giant who became more and more visible with each passing second.

Teal'c gripped his staff weapon with both hands and took a subconscious step backwards to ready himself to fire. "It appears to be approaching us at a high rate of speed," he said darkly.

The giant cleared a grouping of trees and except for its tremendous size, it looked almost human. It ran towards them with an ungainly gait and it wore what could only be described as a ridiculous smile on its face. Something about its face and the blankness in its eyes made its running that much more terrifying. No conscious thought existed in its brain. They had no question that it was coming for them.

Major Carter had taken a couple of hesitant steps backwards up the ramp. "Sir," she said, her eyes fixed on the thundering giant, "I think it's naked."

The colonel tilted his head to the side, regarding the creature with an expression similar to 'well, how about that'. Besides that subtle movement, he only said one word. "Daniel."

He only needed to hear his name in that particular tone and he knew exactly what to do. Dr. Jackson practically sprinted to the DHD. "I'm dialing," he called back.

"Carter?" the colonel asked.

She also sprang into action at the mention of her name, pulling out her handheld device and pressing buttons in quick succession. "GDO's ready, sir."

The gate spun rapidly in accordance to the chevrons pressed on the DHD and a sudden gush of energy filled its circular opening, spewing outward until it collapsed upon itself into a still pool of radiant light.

The colossal creature had nearly reached them, showing no reaction to the opening conduit in the stargate. Its attention had solely fixated on them and none of them could mistake its intentions. It was hungry and they looked delicious.

"Let's get out of here," the colonel directed stepping into the event horizon. The rest needed no encouragement and followed on his heels.

In the gateroom far beneath Cheyenne Mountain, SG1 emerged onto the grated metal ramp and came to a pause, one that they subconsciously agreed upon together. Colonel O'Neill looked up to the window of the control room and met General Hammond's questioning look with a sheepish smile. It was one of those smiles that looked stiff and insincere, more like a barring of his teeth than an actual smile.

Next to him, Daniel pulled the olive green hat off of his head and down the front of his face. "That's what it meant," he said. His tone came out slightly defeated and somewhat embarrassed, not to mention a bit muffled behind his hat.

The colonel's eyes flicked over to him, his eyebrows raised with skepticism. "That's what what meant?" he asked pointedly.

With his hat in his hand and down by his side, Daniel Jackson refused to meet the colonel's gaze. "The pictographs near the gate address," he said in that clipped tone he used when he admitted a mistake. He almost seemed to shove the words out so he could get any unpleasantness finished quickly. "It was a warning."

The colonel's eyebrows fell as he squinted across at the chagrined archeologist. "Do tell, Daniel," he said with mock patience. "What did it say?"

A couple of steps ahead on the ramp, Major Carter turned her head to hide the sly smile that appeared on her face at the sound of their familiar banter. Beside her, Teal'c stood with his trademark 'warrior at rest' stance. He had schooled his face to reveal no expression but anyone who knew him well could spot the amusement in his eyes.

Daniel grimaced. "'Beware of titans'" he said. He looked to the others, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't bring it up because I thought it was metaphorical."

General Hammond appeared below them, entering from the metal doors on the left. He stopped at the foot of the ramp with his hands folded neatly at the small of his back. "No go, SG1?" he asked.

Teal'c turned to acknowledge the general and give a succinct report. "The planet appeared to be occupied by giants," he said.

"Who wanted to eat us," the colonel added loudly from behind him. He wanted to make sure that that important fact did not pass unnoticed.

Hammond frowned and looked to each of them hoping for further explanation. "Do you recommend locking out the gate address?" he asked.

O'Neill shrugged and continued down the ramp towards the exit. The rest of his team followed behind him. Major Carter paused in front of the general. "The MALP showed readings of a civilization at a degree higher than the creature that chased us back through the gate, sir," she reported.

General Hammond nodded and called to SG1 as the left the gate room. "Very well, then. Debriefing on the hour."

the end...?

I had only planned it to be a one shot but there is always the possibility of a continuation


End file.
